True love
by Vegetazchick
Summary: Pan and Trunks are seeing eachother and it seems Bra is seeing someone also. Will Vegeta give up his baby girl? Will Trunks let Bra go with his best friend? WARNING! CHAPTER 4-8 RATED PG-13 FOR VOILENCE AND LANGUAGE. CHAPTER 6-7 SAD/DRAMA.
1. In love

Trunks~18  
Goten~17  
Pan~14  
Bra~15  
Marron~17  
"Please dad, I want to go see Goten," Bra begged. "Yah, I could take her dad," exclaimed Trunks. "Let me think about it." Vegeta awnsered. "Trunks doesn't need to take me, I am not a baby," Bra shot back to Trunks. "So," yelled Trunks "I want to go see," then his words stopped. "Trunks likes Pan!" Bra shouted repeatively. "So, you like Goten!" Trunks shouted. "Just go!" shouted Vegeta. They stopped fighting, knowing thier fathers temper and slowly left the house not saying a word. When they got to the house Pan ran out and hugged Trunks then kissed him. Bra lowered to the ground looking for Goten. Then Goten sprang up behind her and hugged her. Bra hugged back, then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. The whole time that this was happening, strange creatures were watching. Then all of a sudden one sprang out at Bra and slashed her across the cheek. Blood started to drip down her face, she turned around. Bra grabbed it by the arm and spun him, she threw him to the ground then shot an energy blast at the creature. Goten flew over to her and helped her inside. "I'm fine," Bra mumbeled while trembaling. Then all of a sudden one creature shot out at Pan. The creature slashed Pan's pants. "You'll pay for that!" shouted Pan with anger. She then shot it with an energy blast and at the same time Trunks shot one. The green monster fell to the ground, hearing all this noise Gohon and Goku ran outside. "What happened out here"? Gohan shouted. "That thing ripped my pants!" Pan shouted. Then Trunks went to check on his sister. "Are you ok?" asked Trunks. "I'm fine, I'm not a baby you know." she awnsered. "Well, you are my baby sister Bra." He said quietly to her. "Hey, Trunks,"Goku shouted, "Go get your mom, we need to see what this is." So Trunks flew off to fetch his mother. When he got back home it was quiet, a little to quiet. Then Vegeta shot out of the front door. "Where is Bra?" Vegeta shouted. "I left her there", awnsered Trunks, "I came to get mom, these little green things attacked us so we need her to look at them." Bulma walked outside with wide eyes. "Let's go find out what those green things are," Bulma exclaimed. Then Vegeta picked her up in his arms. "What are you doing?" asked Bulma. "If you are going then I am going." awnsered Vegeta. Off they went through the air, Bulma was holdiing on to Vegeta so tight that she was almost choking him. When they landed Vegeta tossed Bulma into Trunks's arms and ran over to Bra, He picked Bra up into his arms.   
"Are you ok?" asked Vegeta. "Yes," Bra awnsered and flew out of his arms. Bra went inside and washed her face while they looked at the creature. She washed her face then went outside to help. When she got outside, they were getting ready to slice it open. When they cut the creature it made a strange sound, like a screach. A large green monster jumped out from the bushes. Bra and Pan flew up to the monster ready to fight. "You guys, let us fight," shouted Trunks and Goten. " No way !" the girls shouted."Why?" yelled Trunks. "Because, Bra shouted, "Watch this!" Then all of a sudden the two girls turned into super sayions. "So," Goten shouted, " We can do that too!" "We are not done!" Bra shouted. Then Bra and Pan turned into SSJ4, they looked at the monster. The girls started throwing punches, swinging fists and fireing energy blasts. The monster smacked Pan in the face, Pan stared at the thing for a moment, then she used her most deadly attack on the thing. The monster fell to the ground almost dead, then Bra shot the monster one last time. The giant monster dissappeared and the world was at peace once again. The girls turned back to normal and fell to the ground, Trunks caught Pan and Goten caught Bra, the girls just lied in the boys arms. Vegeta went and picked up his daughter, he flew up into the sky and called to Trunks " Grab your mother!" Vegeta shouted. Trunks put Pan in Gotens arms and grabbed his mother. 


	2. What?

When the family got home Vegeta took Bra inside the house and Trunks fallowed holding his mom in his arms.:I'm fine dad!" Bra yelled and flew out of her fathers arms. Bulma went to the lab and studdied the dna of the green creatures. She looked at the dna and found something impossible to believe. "Vegeta!" Bulma shouted at the top of her lungs. At this Vegeta came running into the room. "What's wrong Bulma?" he asked. Vegeta leaned over his wifes shoulder and saw the dna."Vegeta, do you remember the sibamen you and Nappa had?" Bulma asked. Vegeta looked at Bulma with a confused face."Well," Vegeta awnsered, "Kind of, why?"  
  
"Because, those things the girls faught were sibamen." Bulma mumbeled quietly. Vegeta just stared at her and started laughing."Whats's wrong?" Bulma asked."Well", Vegeta awnsered, "I could kill them then and I can kill them now". Bulma thought for a moment."Didn't you plant seeds?" Bulma asked. "Yah, your point is?" Vegeta asked his wife. "If those things are alive, Bulma replied, "Someone had to plant them. Vegeta just stood there, confused. "Maby some other saiyan surrvived." Bulma suggested. Vegeta picked up the Bulma and called the children. "Trunks, Bra, time to go!" Vegeta shouted, "We are going to Kakarots house!" So the two saiyans fallowed thier father. As they flew through the sky it was silent. "Uh, dad, Bra asked, "What were those green things?"   
"You would'nt understand, Vegeta awnsered, "But they are Sibamen." Vegeta then started to fly a little faster to avoid questions. When they landed at Gokus house Trunks ran into Pans room. Bra ran in looking for Goten, she found that he wasn't home, Bra walked into Pans room and found Trunks and Pan kissing. "Do you know where Goten is?" Bra asked Pan. "He went looking for his girlfriend." Pan awnsered. Bra looked at Pan and a tear fell from her eye, Bra flew out of the house and into the park. she could'nt believe what she had herd come out of Pans mouth. Bra just sat on a rock, crying. 


	3. Another saiyan

While Bra sat on the rock a man walked up behind her."My, my, what is a pretty little girl like you doing alone?" the man said quietly and grabbed Bra by the neck. Bra started screaming as loud as she could. The man slapped Bra, grabbed a peice of tape and covered her mouth with it. Luckily Vegeta and the gang herd her scream, they all headed out to find out what had happened. Before the z fighters were even close, Goten had found her. Goten grabbed the man and Bra was free from harm."Thank you Goten, you saved me!" Bra yelled.   
Then the man hit Goten, Goten went and hit the cement ground. Bra ran over and helped him up."Are you ok?" Bra stammered. "Yah, I'm fine." Goten awnsered. Bra and Goten sat on the bench wresting. Then the man hit Bra in the back, off the bench. Goten hit the man with an energy blast, the man looked at Goten and punched him. Finally the z fighters arrived. Trunks went over to his sister, dad's going to be pissed off, he thought to himself. He ripped off the tape and ripped his shirt and put it on her bleeding elbow. "Are you ok?"  
Trunks asked. "Yah, I'm fine." Bra awnsered and sat back on the bench. Pan walked over and sat next to Bra, she gave Trubks a kiss as he went to fight. "When I said Goten went to see his girlfriend, I ment he went to find you." Pan exclaimed. Pan just sat there holding Bras hand. Vegeta saw his daughter and headed toward her, Trunks stopped him. "She's not a baby." Trunks then started fighting and helping the other z fighters. Vegeta listened to Trunks and helped him fight the man. Vegeta felt the mans power and knew that he was   
saiyan. "STOP!" Vegeta shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone stopped fighting, Vegeta then flew towards the saiyan. "What is your name and where are you from?" Vegeta asked. The saiyan stared at Vegeta for a moment. "My name is Ekan and I am from the planet Eken, Sena has sent me." awnsered Ekan. 


	4. Ekans?

The z fighters stood in confusion. "Who is Sena and where is Ekan?" Vegeta yelled. Ekan just tilted his head and thought for a moment. "Ekans is a planet where planet Vegeta use to be and Sena is my leader, he is a very large saiyan." Ekans awnsered, "And what are you mister tall hair boy?" Vegetas face started turning red and he punched Ekan in the eye. Ekan went flying through the air and hit the cement. "My hair is a lot better looking then yours!" Vegeta shouted with anger, "My name is Vegeta, prince Vegeta. Then all of a sudden Ekan fell to his knees and started kissing Vegetas feet. "I am sorry about the hair thing!" Ekan repeated. Vegeta then kicked Ekan in the stomach, Ekan stopped in mid air. "What did you do that for?" Ekan shouted. "Why did you hurt that girl?" Vegeta demanded. "Because I felt like it, why?" Ekan replied. "She is my daughter, that is why!" Vegeta shouted. Ekans face turned blue and he turned away. "Well, Ekan stammered while still laughing, "Then I will just have to kill you then!" Vegeta stared at Ekan and began to laugh. "You don't stand a chance against us!" Vegeta shouted. "I can take you all down, Ekan began, "What is everyone?" "Well, Vegeta began, " four earthlings, one namek, one android, five half saiyans and two saiyans." Ekans stood there thinking he was going to die, but started laughing. "I can beat you no problem, you all are probabley weaklings!" Ekan shouted. "Well, I would'nt say that." Vegeta replied with a grin on his face. Bra flew back and shot an energy blast at him, Ekan ducked. He hit her to the ground. Pan flew to Ekan and threw him to the ground with a kamehameha. Ekan threw Pan to the ground next to Bra. He was about to hit them with an energy blast when he herd someone shout "STOP!" He turned around and found Trunks and Goten looking pissed off. "Are you ready to fight asshole!?" Trunks shouted. "Because it will be your last!" shoted Goten. 


	5. Gotenks

"Fusion Ha!" the boys shouted, then there was a flash of light and when it was cleared there stood Gotenks. "Ready to fight asshole?" Gotenks shouted. Ekans sttod in confusion, he stared a Gotenks with wide eyes. "Who are you?" demanded Ekans. "I am Gotenks!" shouted Gotenks. Ekans still didn't understand. "Kamekazmi!" shouted Gotenks and spit out eight little ghosts. Ekans stood still in cunfusion. "Alright, one, two, three and four do attack number seven!" shouted Gotenks. While the battle was going on Vegeta went and picked up Bra and Gohan picked up Pan. Then a giant boom sent Vegeta and Gohan flying, Vegeta and Gohan stopped in air befor they hit a tree. Ekans was still alive but bleeding very bad. Ekans threw an energy blast at Gotenks, but it missed. "Five, six, seven and eight do attack number eight." demanded Gotenks. Another large boom came upon Ekans and killed him. The two saiyans seperated from Gotenks and looked around. "We killed him!" shouted Trunks. Goten went over to Bra and kissed her. "Are you ok?" Goten asked. "Yah, I am fine." she awnsered. Trunks ran over to Pan to find her arm bleeding badly. "We need to get the girls home!" Goku exclaimed. So Goten picked up Bra and Trunks picked up Pan, they all flew to Goku's house and went inside. They sat the girls down on the couch. Bulma and Chichi brought out huge bandages and rags, wet and dry. Bulma looked upon her daughter, she had brused her arm and ans=d her arms were covered in blood. "Chichi, can you hand me some rags?" Bulma asked. Chichi handed Bulma a wet and dry rag. With the wet rag Bulma wiped off thye blood carefully. "Ouch!" shouted Bra. Bulma then used the dry rag and covered her arm then tied it. Goten went over and hugged Bra tightly, Bra held one arm around him. Trunks watched his little sister kising his bestfriend. "Dad won't be happy." Trunks thought to himself. Pan was sitting on Trunks's lap when Vegeta walked in, Vegeta stood in anger, but then understood that they were in love and he could'nt stop them. "Bra," Vegeta   
mumbled., "congradulations." Bra looked at her father and smiled. "You finally let your daughter free." Bulma whispered and gave him a kiss. 


	6. Sena attacks

The Briefs family were getting ready to go home. "Kids, Vegeta stammered, "Um, well." He saw how much the kids liked spending time together. "You can stay untill dark!" Vegeta shouted and picked up his wife then flew off. All the z fighters went home, but Goku, Chichi, Trunks, Gohan, Goten and Videl went to the store. Pan went inside to get some drinks. Bra sat on the bench and just watched the sunset. While Pan was inside two other saiyan looking men grabbed Pan by the arms and covered her mouth with tape. Bra was still waiting and got up to check on her, but a stranger grabbed her by the arm. "Where are you going sweetheart?" the stranger asked, "You can come out know men." The two men who captured Pan brought her out. Bra stayed quiet for a moment and stared at the man. "It's Sena!" Bra shouted. The saiyan stared at her. "How did you know my name?" Sena demanded. "Ekan told us, bofor my father killed him!" shouted Bra. The saiyan's face started turning red and he slapped Bra across the face and left a   
bloody cut. "Dad, Trunks, Goten!" shouted Bra at the top of her lungs befor Sena covered her mouth with tape. Bra then bit Sena in the hand, Sena sent her to the ground. "Men, Sena shouted, "Give me that brat, I want you to get the chains and medal stakes!" So the two men got back they took Pan and chained her to the stake and did the same with Bra. "Here have the key!" Sena yelled and tossed the keys two feet out of their reach. "I am going to kill your father!" Sena shouted and took off with his two men. Luckily Trunks and Goten herd Bra shouting and they were on there way. Five minutes after Sena left, he returned. "Oops, I forgot your presents!" shouted Sena. Sena threw fifteen energy blasts at Bra, when the smoked Bra was bleeding bad, Bra fell to the ground. Then Sena threw fiften energy blasts at Pan luckily four missed but still, Pan went unconsious. "hmm, Bra is barely alive and Pan is unconsious, that is pretty good. Bra lied there eyes barely open almost not alive trying to get Pans hand. She grabbed it and gave Pan her power, Pan then awoke. 


	7. The loss lives

Pan awoke, she saw Bra. "You gave me your power, thank you." Pan said. Bra fell to the floor, "No sleeping on the job!" Bra whispered and went unconsious. "NO!" Pan shouted, "Wake up!" Goten, Trunks and Vegeta are going to kill me, she thought to herself. Trunks and Goten finally found them. Trunks saw his sister and picked her up, thinking she went unconsious. Goten went and got the key, he let Pan out and then Bra. Trunks learned that his sister was no longer alive, he held her tight in his arms. Goten held Bras hand and slipped on a ring, "From me." He whispered to her. A tear drop from each of them fell upon Bra. As Trunks was putting his sister on the ground he felt her hold on tight. He looked at her face, "She's alive!" he shouted. Trunks held his sister tighter then he had ever before. Bra coughed and then opened her eyes. "What hapened?" Bra asked. "Pan can you grab a sentu bean? Trunks shouted and so Pan went and grabbed one, she tossed it to Trunks. "Thanks!" Trunks replied, "Here, eat this Bra. " She shoved it in her mouth and felt better, Trunks put her on her own two feet. She ran to Goten and hugged him tight as Pan hugged Trunks, Bra remembered about Sena. "We need to go find dad!" shouted Bra. "Why?" Trunks asked. "Sena is after dad, he is the one who attacked us!" Bra replied. So the four saiyans took off to Capsule Corp. When they got there Vegeta was waiting outside the door. "Dad!" Bra shouted, "Get inside with mom!"   
  
"If you tell me what is going on!" he replied. "OK!" Bra awnsered. So Vegeta went inside Capsule Corp. "Dad, Bra started, "Sena has come and he wants to kill you!" Bra replied. Vegetas face started turning red. "I'll kill him first!" Vegeta shouted. Goten and Pan were leaving when Bulma caught them. "Where are you going? she questioned. "we are going to get my grandpa." Pan replied and they rushed out the door. Goten and Pan found the Son family at Safeway. "Come on you guys!" shouted Goten. "To where Bro?" Gohan asked. "We will explain it on the way!" Pan shouted. So the whole Son family headed to capsule corp. as fast as they could go, while Goten and Pan explained what was going on. 


	8. Gogeta vs. Sena

When they got back to the house, Bra and Trunks were waiting out on the door step. "Has he come yet?" Pan yelled. "No!" Trunks replied, "But I sense him." The son family landed and went inside. When everyone got in Bulma and Vegeta were nowhere to be found. "Mom, Dad!" Bra shouted, but nobody awnsered. Then all of a sudden they herd a scream, it was Bulma. They fallowed the scream and found her in the bedroom. "Are you ok mom?" Bra asked. "Yah, I am fine." Bulma replied. "What happened?" Bra asked, "Where's dad?"  
"The man took him to the exact spot where we faught Cell." Bulma replied. So Trunks grabbed his mother and fallowed Goku to the battle field. When they arrived they saw Sena and Vegeta fighting. "STOP!" Goku shouted. Sena and Vegeta stopped fighting and stared at Goku, Vegeta then flew over to him. "What are you doing Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded, "I was winning!" Goku looked at Vegeta and rolled his eyes. "We need to fight together." Goku replied, "If you know what I mean." Vegeta glared at Goku for a moment and knew what he ment. The two saiyans lined up together, with thier powers. "Fusion ha!" they shouted together. A bright light came across the land and when it cleared, Gogeta was in thier place. "Ready to fight?" shouted Gogeta. Sena looked at Gogeta, "Yep!" Sena replied.  
Gogeta powered up and threw an energy blast at Sena. Sena was hit but it didn't leave a scratch. "Kamehameha!" shouted Gogeta. A blast went flying through the air and hit Sena. The smoke cleared and there stood Sena, he was bleeding and had a lot of cuts, but still able to fight. "My turn, endalech!" shouted Sena. "Huh?" Gogeta stood in confusion, he moved in time, the blast got a little of his arm. All of a sudden another bright light came across the land. "It's Gotenks!" shouted Gogeta. The two fusions faught Sena for about an hour, blast going here and there, kicks and punches flying. Finally Gogeta threw one last Kamehameha and Sena dissapered. Gotenks seperated and so did Gogeta, Bra ran over to her father and brother and hugged them tight. Pan then came up to Trunks and kissed him on the cheeck, Trunks kissed her back. Goten didn't come see Bra though, something was wrong.  
Goten looked at his father, he just nodded back. "Hey, Bra!" Goten shouted, "Want to go for a walk?" Bra looked at her father with a puppy dog face, "GO!" he shouted. So Bra fallowed Goten down the stairs by the lake. 


End file.
